We failed
by MovieGal007
Summary: Based off a picture on deviant art. What if the rangers failed? What if the earth was lost? What if there friends were dead? Maybe a one shot, may be continued if liked. This is a very mature Teen.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a working title. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd staff.

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

The steady plop plop of water dripping from the ceiling was the only sound to be heard. The air was damp and stale with a slight smell of mold. Waves of dense white fog rolled across the rocky and slick ground. Some of the nearby rocks seemed to glow slightly but the darkness was ever at it heels.

Billy's head stung with pain as he tried to get his bearings. He hurt all over and was sure that he had been quite damaged in the last battle with Zedd and Rita's monster. His glasses were cracked making the world appear almost in double vision around him. Scrapping his hands against the dirt he pushed himself up into a seated position. The irony sweet smell of blood hit his nose. Crinkling it, he looked down at the blood splattering his blue shirt and jeans. His eyes went wide. That's right! Trini! They...they had lost that last battle. Zedd had somehow made the morphing grid fail at least when he and the other were attacked. They had been helpless, just five teens against a monster, a horde of putties and the lord of evil.

Billy let out a sob and pulled his knees to his chest. He...he had tried to save her but that monster, that human flesh eater with his horrible melting skin and gigantic mouth with foot long razor sharp teeth. He had...bitten Trini in two, her blood splattering all over Billy.

God, she hadn't even been the first to die. That...that distinction had gone to Zack, when he was mobbed by a dozen or more putties and thrown from the cliff. The very cliff Billy had climbed trying to get away the first time they were attacked. Zack's body had made a sickening thud when it hit the ground. Billy could remember Kimberly's scream and the amount blood pouring from Zack's head. There was no way he had survived.

He...he had tried to help his friends but without the ability to morph he was beaten badly by Zedd's super putties. They all were. Billy mentally forced himself to do a self-examination. He had a slight concussion and his three lowest ribs on the left were fractured for sure. His ankle was twisted badly but not broken. He had some painful but mostly superficial cuts. The only one that worried him was the one on his arm. Even though he was self-trained medically Billy could see he was greatly in need of stitches.

Billy did his best to examine his current location. He was defiantly trapped in a stone cell with no obvious means of escape. The lack of noise alerted him to the serious of his predicament. The look of this place reminded him of the images he had seen in the viewing globe. The cell itself had a stone slab about two feet off the ground that thankfully for a rock, appeared to be dry. A dented metal bucket was the only other object in the cell and Billy assumed it was for his private human waste needs.

Using what little strength he had left, Billy pulled himself up onto the stone slab. Curling into a ball, he allowed his body and mind to break down and truly mourn the loss of his friends, Trini and Zack, but he refused to cry a single tear for Jason, Kimberly and Tommy. They had been hurt yes, be he had not seen them what had happened to them. He had blacked out from a blow to the back of the head. They could still be alive. They could be looking for him right now. He had to have hope. He didn't have anything else right now.

****************************Outside the Command center**************************

The flames licked high against the smoke covered sky as the smell of burning wire and rubber filled the air. The ceiling of the command center had caved in and now nothing but smoke and dust filled the area around them. Lord Zedd could not believe how easy it had been. He had only needed one good plan and he had it. Killing the rangers when they had been at there weakest. All he had to do was infect the morphing grid with a magical virus. It had only last a few minutes but it had been long enough to do what needed to be done. Only the green ranger had been able to morph and Zedd had handled him personally. He laughed and gave the thick chain in his hand a hard tug. "Do you like it green ranger?" he mocked, jerking the beaten and bloody teen on the end of the chain. "Do you like what I've done?"

Putties danced about kicking the metallic head of a non-functioning Alpha 5 around like a toy. They burbled happily relishing in the destruction.

"Just kill him Zeddie, I don't want to look at him anymore." Queen Rita said coming towards her evil lord. The green ranger's suit was torn and bloody. His helmet cracked and broken. He was barely able to stand and he moaned with every jerk to the heavy chain around his neck.

Zedd growled and pulled Rita excitedly towards him. "My queen I wish to relish this. I plan on keeping this boy as a pet. After all, all his friends are dead." At that they both laughed cruelly as Tommy felt the tears roll down his eyes.

He had failed his friends.

***************************Hours later in Billy's cell******************************

Billy was unaware that he had fallen asleep until the burbling and gurgling of putties awoke him. Shifting on the stone slab bed he pulled away from the bars of the cage as far as he could go. The putties pointed at him, like one does in a zoo, and then tossed a few small items through the bars. Even though none of the items came close to hitting Billy, he winced at each one as they clattered to the ground inside his cell.

When the Putties had retreated, Billy moved towards the items now hidden by the fog on the floor. "What?" He mumbled out loud to himself. The first box he came upon was an unopened of chocolate chip granola bars. His stomach growled loudly as he studied the box. It appeared to be safe. Billy placed the box on his stone bed and continued to feel through the fog. His hand next touched a very small item. Pulling it out of the fog Billy could see it was a thermal Mylar emergency blanket. While it would provide no padding it would give him a way to conserve his body heat. The temperate already felt like it was dropping. The next item he found was a gallon of drinking water and finally the last item was a first aid kit. Without thinking Billy opened it and took the first pain killers he could find. He would never be able to think clearly and come up with a plan with this constant pounding in his head.

Going through the surprisingly extensive first aid kit, Billy was able to find what he needed to doctor himself up. Using the few butter fly bandages, he was able to avoid having to use the needle and thread to close the deep wound on his arm. He covered his wounds with antibacterial ointment and binding it with clean gauge Billy began to feel a bit better and that was making him worry. Zedd would not have gone to all this trouble if he wanted Billy to die. No, he must have plans for him. And that thought frightened Billy to his core.

******************************Zedd's throne room***********************************

Zedd laughed on his throne. Everything was his now. Sure the pathetic humans had put up a bit of a fight but without their precious power rangers the world had surrendered in a matter of hours. 47 hours to be exact. He had killed millions but it was worth it. The humans that remained would be slaves. Digging out crystal mines, working farms, gladiator sports and some more lush female entertainment for himself. One female in particular he found very intriguing and her capture had pleased him greatly. The red light from his eyes stared out and found her in the cell he had placed her. His pretty pink firebird. "Don't worry," He mused to the spell induced, suspended animation, sleeping form. "I have use for you."

He laughed again. Tommy was chained to the floor of the throne but he couldn't see what Zedd could. Oh if only he knew. He might even try to put up a little fight. The thought was amusing. Violent coughing brought Zedd's full attention back to his new pet. Tommy was on his knees weakly wiped at the blood around his lips. There was blood on the ground in front of him. Zedd frowned.

"FINSTER! GOLDAR!" He bellowed startling Tommy.

"Here my lord." Finster said bowing lowly as he rushed in on his small feet. Goldar hurried in after him.

"Finster, take my new pet and get him fixed up. I don't want him dying until I say so. He shouldn't give you any trouble but take a few putties with you." Zedd pointed his staff and two putties appeared from the air. There rough clay hands pulled on Tommy's chain and half carried, half dragged him away.

"Of course my lord, your wish is my command." Finster bowed again and then hurried to follow the putties.

Once they were gone Zedd turned to his most loyal and sniveling servant. "Goldar bring me the blue ranger. It's time I discuss his position in my new world." Zedd waved his staff and thick silver chained appeared in Goldar's hands.

Goldar jingled the chains laughing slightly. "As you wish my lord."

******************************Billy's cell******************************

Billy sat curled in his thermal blanket. He had eaten a few granola bars and had some water but he was rationing what he had. Billy theorized he had been here about three days now but without a watch, the sun or the moon it was impossible to know for sure.

A jingling of metal got his attention. Standing, Billy laid his blanket on the stone slab and approached the bars. "Hello?" he called softly. His voice sounded disused and rough.

"Hello blue ranger, though blue no more are you. Ha! A powerless ranger! What was your name worm? Bobby?" Goldar laughed and Billy stepped back from the bars. "There will be none of that." Goldar held up the chains and Billy suddenly found himself bound inside the cell. Thick heavy chains wrapped from his shoulders to his hands. His hands were together in front of them. The lead of the chain steaming out from that point like a leash. "Lord Zedd wants to have a word with you." The bars of the cell vanished and Goldar tugged on the end of the chain, pulling Billy. "Walk!" He commanded, hitting the blunt end of his sword between Billy's shoulder blades. Billy muffled a yelp of pain but walked on as Goldar demanded.

Goldar led him though the caverns, up winding stair case after stair case until the underground passages opened. Actual crafted stone and metal work began to replace the uncarved stone around him. Walking through the halls of the now obvious castle Billy couldn't help but marvel at what he was seeing. The same thick white fog was in the hallways here and it was thicker. Putties moved about in serving jackets with trays and tools like old Victorian house staff. Passing one doorway Billy got just the quickest glimpse of the earth from a balcony before Goldar pulled him roughly again.

Passing a few more hallways Billy found himself outside a large metal door with a giant Z on it. As the door opened Billy screamed in surprise and fear. Jason's severed head was on a spike just inside the doorway. Jason's eyes were open and his face was trapped in a grimace. Billy bent over and began to dry heavy but Goldar shoved him, forcing him forward towards the throne. Seeing Jason's head had destroyed something inside Billy. No matter what Zedd wanted from him. He wouldn't give it to him.

As the throne turned around Goldar kicked Billy in the back of the legs forcing the teen to his knees on the floor. "Hello blue ranger…Billy isn't it?" Zedd asked.

"He asked you a question worm!" Goldar growled when Billy didn't answer. Billy simply nodded.

"Well then Billy. I am sure you have surmised that your world has fallen. You have failed as a power ranger but I have brought you here and kept you alive for a purpose. Your skill with Zords and technology has not gone unnoticed. I require you to fix my Serpentera. With her power I will conquer the rest of the universe. You'll be rewarded for you work as well Billy. You will be allowed to live when all of your friends have fallen. I might even give you a few privileges." Zedd laughed.

Billy gathered all the courage he could. Locking his gaze with Zedd he answered. "No."

"No? You swine! How dare you say no to lord Zedd! He can crush you like the bug you are." Goldar spit into Billy's face.

"Enough Goldar." Zedd stood and took the few steps down from his throne. "Billy, that spirit is something I always found interesting about humans. Their ability to say no even when faced with horrible torture." As Zedd spoke he waved his staff creating four putties. Apparently already having their orders, he tossed one of them a small bag of pink powder as they left the room. "But do you know your human bravery has a big weakness?"

Billy swallowed hard and shook his head.

Zedd walked towards his balcony. "Oh yes all humans have weakness, but you in particular have a very big weakness. Something that when threatened will make you do as I command. Obeying without question."

"Let me go! Let go of me!" A voice echoed through the hallway, coming closer. A very familiar female voice.

Zedd turned back and approached Billy. "That would be your weakness now." He said as Kimberly was hauled into the chamber and thrown roughly to the ground in front of lord Zedd. Before she had a chance to react Zedd waved his staff binding her in thick chains in the same manner as Billy.

"Kim?" Billy whispered, taking in the sorry sight of his best friend. Her pink shirt was ripped and stained. Her hair was matted with a combination of dirt, sweat and dried blood. Billy was grateful the blood was dried and not still bleeding. Both of her cheeks were bruised as if she had been slapped roughly and her bottom lip was split. Her eyes were red and the tracts down her face indicated the amount tears she had been crying. Her voice just a moment ago had some fight in it but her body obviously did not.

God no, Billy thought. Not her. Zedd was right. Billy would do anything in his power to keep her from being hurt.

"Billy? He…he said everyone was dead." Kimberly whispered back, she couldn't believe Billy was really here.

Zedd laughed. "They are dead. See for yourself." With a snap of his fingers. Jason's severed head fell into Kimberly's lap. She didn't scream or faint, these are the reactions Billy expected. She went very quiet her sobs making her hiccup.

Her sorrow drew Zedd's attention and removing his mouth cover he approached the girl. Yanking her hair back Kimberly could only whimper in pain as Zedd exposed her snow white throat. Zedd bent down and let his long serpent like tongue slip out from his lip-less mouth. The red and slimy tongue curled around her neck. Pulling back he spoke lowly in a feral growl. "You taste divine, Kimberly." He said letting her name roll off his tongue. His hand pressed on her shoulder and Kimberly was trembling under his touch. The spark of her rebellious nature snuffed out by that one action. "So…Billy do we have a deal? Or shall I make Kimberly the first of my harem?" The very thought made Billy's stomach turn as Zedd put his face plate back on.

"I'll do whatever you want lord Zedd, just please don't hurt her." Billy said weakly.

Lord Zedd laughed. The boy had called him lord. This really was a triumphant day.

"But I have a request? Please My lord." Billy looked at the floor as he spoke.

"You worm! A request of lord Zedd! How foolish of you!" Goldar started but lord Zedd held up a hand silencing the golden ape- lion hybrid.

"Speak." He commanded to Billy.

"I want Kimberly to stay with me. I…I won't work if I don't know she's alright and she can be a big help in fixing Serpentera. Her hands are smaller; her fingers are more delicate and agile then mine." Billy swallowed hard. This was a big request but he meant every word. He would not work if he was not positive Kimberly was safe.

Lord Zedd returned to his throne thinking. "Very well, I will grant your pathetic request with one strict condition there will be no mating! I don't want any brats around. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord." Billy said bowing in half as best he could. He nudged Kimberly and she bowed as best as she could yet never took her eyes off Jason severed head laying just a foot or so from her knees.

"Goldar, take them back to Billy's cell. I suggest you both get some rest. You have a lot of work to do. I don't care if it takes you 500 years. You will get Serpentera operational." Zedd demanded as Goldar dragged the teens in chains away.

******************************Finster's monster making room**********************

"Oh dear my boy. They certainly seem to have done a number on you." Finster muttered poking and prodding Tommy relentlessly.

Tommy had been strapped to a large wooden chair. Leather cuffs held his arms on the arm rests and his legs locked firmly to the base. His head hung weakly. "Well don't worry." Finster continued. "I am sure I can whip up a concoction that will fix you right up."

Finster turned away and began to mix a variety of liquids together. Tommy cracked his unswollen eye open. It was so bright in here and the place smelled like art class.

"Now here we go." Tommy jerked back as something cool and wet touched his face. "Be still." Finster chastised. "You want your wounds to close, don't you?"

"I want to die." Tommy whispered even as the pain began to subside on his facial wounds.

"Now now we can't be having any of that. Here drink this." Finster pushed a glass vial of green liquid to his lips. "It will stop the internal bleeding."

Tommy turned his head slightly, refusing the liquid. "Don't be like that." Finster warned. "Or the putties will have to hold your head while I force it down."

Surrendering Tommy moved his lips and drank the green liquid. The pain he felt internally melted as the liquid spread. His eyes began to grow heavy.

"Now you're just going to take a little nap and when you wake up you'll be all better." Finster assured. Tommy desperately tried to fight the effects. He didn't want to sleep. If he slept he would dream of his friends…

And his failure.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. I can't decide to one shot this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a working title. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd's staff.

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

As Goldar lead the two chained teens back into the caverns deep under the castle Billy stole glances at Kimberly. He knew he was in bad shape but her wounds had been left untreated. On the few cuts he could see, on her face and arms, the redness of infection and inflammation was obvious. He would need to doctor her up as soon as they got back to his cell. Assuming the first aid kit was still there. If left untreated even those small infected wounds could turn her blood septic over time and kill her.

"Get in there swine." Goldar commanded. Billy stepped into the cell followed by Kimberly. She gave out a yelp of pained surprise when Goldar smacked her hard across the bottom.

Goldar laughed at her blushing. As the stone bars reappeared, the chains binding them melted away into nothing. "You best rest humans, tomorrow will be a long day of hard work." He laughed again and returned the way they had come. When Billy could no longer hear him, he spoke.

"Are you okay Kim?" He said watching her rub her behind slightly.

"Am I okay? Billy is anything okay? Our friends are all dead! Our home is destroyed." She suddenly cried out startling the blue ranger. Tears poured down her eyes. Billy frowned at her pain. Kimberly had always been the emotional rock. The pink heart energy of the team. Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, calming the hysterical girl as best he could. She continued to speak, "Before I saw you, Zedd he said...he said such horrible things and that he...he wanted...me. He...he was going to..." her words died off as another sob wracked her small frame.

Billy's eyes flashed dangerously and he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. He would be damned if Zedd would ever touch her again. But when he spoke his voice was gentle without the anger he felt towards his new 'lord'.

"Kimberly we have each other. We have to have hope. You once told me there is always hope." He said.

She shook her head and pulled out of this arms slightly. "I don't see any hope this time. There is nothing to hope for."

"There's still Tommy." Billy said, "Unless you saw him...?"

Kimberly's head shot up. "No, I...I was knocked out soon after you were. Goldar used magic dust and I blacked out. Jason was still fighting when I fell. I remember him screaming my name but then I heard Tommy yell for Jason. He had just arrived."

Billy rubbed under his chin. "With all the past history between Tommy, Rita and to a lesser extent Zedd don't you think if he was dead Zedd would have rubbed it in our faces...like with Jason."

Billy watched Kimberly swallow hard. They were both still greatly disturbed by the red leader's severed head. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah he probably would have."

Billy smiled at her. "So let's have hope and right now do whatever we can to survive. Come on, let me look at those injuries." Billy held up the first aid kit.

"Yes Dr. Cranston" Kimberly said with a slight smile taking a seat on the stone slab. As Billy looked her over and began to apply antibiotic ointment and bandages Kimberly couldn't help but wonder at him. This was not the shy, awkward Billy that she knew. This was the second in command, willing to risk everything for a teammate Billy that she only ever saw during a battle.

His gentle voice drew her from her musings."I need to stitch your lip wound closed or it won't heal properly but I don't have anything topical to dull the pain of the stitches going in." Billy explained threading a needle. "I'll be as gentle and as quick as I can."

"I trust you." Kimberly said with a smile that faded the moment Billy slipped the needle into her lip. Her knuckles where turning white from her excursion of gripping the stone slab so hard to keep still. Other then the change in her breathing Kimberly made no sounds of pain. It was over in just a minute as Billy snipped the remaining thread away.

"Just three stitches. It will heal just fine." Billy assured his friend. Kimberly was thankful there was no mirror in this place. The thread Billy was putting away was thick and black. Kimberly vaguely wondered if she looked like a patched up rag doll.

"Here's a couple pain killers and some water. I also have a few granola bars if you are hungry." He offered handing her two small white pills.

She shook her head and swallowed the pills down with a few sips of cool, clean water. "I don't think I could eat right now, not...not after seeing Jason."

Billy nodded and turned his back to her putting the first aid kit away.

"Thanks Billy. Not just for fixing me up but for back there in the throne room. Thank you." Kimberly reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

Billy turned, kneeling in front of her taking both of her hands into his. Gazing into her eyes she couldn't help but marvel at the strength she saw there. Kimberly was feeling so broken but Billy seemed more resolute and stronger than ever.

"I meant every word Kim. I won't fix Serpentera or do anything Zedd commands unless I know you are safe. I would rather die first." He promised.

Kimberly opened her mouth to say something but Billy continued. "Come on we should try and get some sleep." He said laying down on the floor next to the stone slab.

"Billy what are you doing?" Kimberly asked, peering down at him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. "If you sleep on that wet floor you're going to get sick. There's enough room for both of us up here." She offered.

Billy stood and joined her. "Are you sure Kim?" There was enough room for both of them but only if they sort of cuddled all night.

She nodded scooting closer to the wall. "I'm sure. Besides even with this," She said holding up the emergency blanket, "I think its going to get rather cold."

Billy let Kimberly lay down first and then positioned the thin Mylar blanket over both of them as he laid down. For a moment he was hesitant to touch her but Kimberly curled into his side like a kitten. Her head laying gently on his shoulder for a bit of comfort.

She sighed. "Is this okay?" Her voice was soft and held a bit of awkwardness. Like she was asking permission to lay her head upon his body.

"Its fine." He assured her gently as he put his free arm around her back drawing her closer. He felt her sigh again and snuggle deeper into his chest. For just a moment he forgot all the terrible evils that had befallen him. This moment suddenly felt so strangely right.

Slowly Billy felt his eyes close. As long as he had Kimberly to protect Billy knew he could keep going.

****************************Another chamber****************************

Slowly Tommy felt his eyes open. His body felt warm and he felt safe but it was all a lie as the dark gray of the cage around him came into focus. He was on a dark plush futon mat but the cage itself was only the size of a large closet. Still up Tommy rubbed at his red eyes. He's injuries were healed but his eyes were worn out. He must have been crying in his sleep.

Putties moved all around him but they were completely ignoring him. It was as if he was invisible. His cage was in the center of a large and cavernous room. Light seemed to come from glowing stones on the walls but it was far from bright. There were stone slab beds and stone bunk beds all around him. Tommy had always wondered where the putties they didn't destroy went. For awhile Tommy simply watched them. They seemed to have different roles. Some Putties had on vests, the seemed to be the most important. Tommy could see them carrying silver and gold covered trays. Next seem to be worker putties. They always had a different kind of tool in there hands, wrenches, hammers, saws etc. The last group of putties always had rags in there hands. The constantly seemed to be cleaning the wall, floor or anything else they seemed able to get there hands on.

Tommy listened. It sounded like construction was happening not to far away from his current position. Or maybe it was just a bad echo. Commotion from the side doorway got his attention.

"Hurry up!" Baboo said to some of the closest putties. "Lord Zedd wants that new expansion done by as soon as possible."

"Right an after that the kitchen need to be expanded and the laundry and oh there so much work to do." Squatt whined.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the duo. He felt strangely calm and unafraid, perhaps a side affect of the strange brew Finster gave him. Perhaps just because he felt so defeated and broken inside.

"Oh look the green ranger's awake." Squatt pointed at Tommy with an odd grin.

Baboo hit him hard on the head. "Don't call him that you dummy. He's not the green ranger anymore."

"Well what do we call him? Slave? Pet? Goldar calls him worm or swine." Squatt asked Baboo ignoring the human in the cage.

"My name is Tommy." He growled at them. It was frustrating the way they ignored him.

Baboo and Squatt both looked at him now. "Well we can't call you that." Baboo said sounding almost sad.

"Lord Zedd would have our tails if we called you by your name." Squatt added, wiping at the drool he always seemed to have.

"How about we call you pet Tommy? Would that work?" Baboo asked. Tommy blinked, he knew these two were evil but they always had seemed not quite evil enough. More of a neutral evil.

"Y-Yeah that's fine." Tommy said sitting back down on the futon.

"Listen are you hungry? Lord Zedd would be mad at us if we didn't feed you." Baboo wondered.

Tommy shrugged, "If memory serves you don't have anything up here I can eat." He said alluding to the time he was the evil green ranger and unable to join them in there feasting.

"Oh don't worry we have human food." Baboo assured. "Zedd would hate it if his pet Tommy starved."

"Ooh and we have to feed the other on...OWW!" Squatt yelled as Baboo hit him much harder then normal.

"Shut up you ding bat! You want to get us in trouble?" Baboo looked around quickly as if the very stones could hear them. Then he looked at Tommy. "We'll send you food and drink soon." he promised.

With that Rita's two minions hurried out of the room shouting orders to putties as they went. Tommy frowned and covered his face with his hands. He didn't want his expression to give anyway anything he was thinking. Squatt had let something slip about there being another human to feed. Tommy closed his eyes and remembered the battle. There were only two people it could possibly be. Kimberly...she hadn't appeared severely injured when she fell and before he was killed, Tommy was pretty sure Jason had yelled something about a spell. But no, if it was Kimberly why didn't lord Zedd taunt him with her? Tommy could never hid his feelings when it came to the pink ranger. He had dated girls before he came to angel grove but he had never felt a need to protect someone like he did with her. He loved her even though he was sure she didn't return his feelings that deeply yet. Heck the one date he has asked her on they were interrupted in the first ten minutes by a monster. The thought of Kimberly made another tear slip down his face. Tommy shook it away. He was in no position to mourn. It was not safe here. Sighing Tommy continued to think. If it wasn't Kimberly that left Billy. He had seen a large number of putties around Billy but after that, he wasn't sure what happened. Immediately Tommy's thoughts were filled with dozens of ways the lord of evil could use someone as talented and smart as Billy.

Billy although a great power ranger did not have the strongest fighting spirit when alone an unmorphed. Poor guy was probably terrified, Tommy thought. Even if Squatt was wrong or lying the thought that maybe one of his dear friends being still alive put a spark of hope back into his heart.

Setting his jaw Tommy was determined to do whatever it would take to survive. Standing he began to run through his warm up exercises and his katas. He couldn't give up. He had to be strong.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. I can continue this but only if its wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank everyone for the comments, you keep this story going. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten, in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd's staff.

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

Billy rolled over carefully as his mind began to awaken. He had a fleeting moment of hope that everything had been just a terrible dream. He had the same fleeting hope every morning when he awoken in the prison. Billy worried there would come a day no such hope came to him. That thought frightened him, for unless he had hope, he could not carry on. The hard stone underneath his body made his joints ache painfully, yet he did not move. He did not wish to disturb the soft sleeping form curl against his body. Billy smiled slightly and moved a stay hair from the face of his sleeping friend, Kimberly. He sighed. At least she was here, at least she hadn't been a dream. She was pressed tight against him, whether for warmth, the comfort of human touch or protection he didn't know, but he would provide her with all three.

Billy felt a pressure move in his lower body. If it wasn't for that he would happily to continue being in discomfort on the stone slab for her sake. But with what his body needed to do he would be less embarrassed if Kim was still asleep.

Slipping out from under the thin emergency blanket, he was careful to cradle her head gently. She had been using his chest for a pillow. She moaned slightly as he let her head rest on the stone slab and she wiggled a bit but remained in unaware slumber for the moment.

Billy knew the change in position would awaken her soon, so grabbing the metal bucket, he put as much space between himself and her as he could. Billy dipped down close to the ground, trying to use the fog to hide, as the tinkling of water hitting solid metal filled the air. Billy stole a glance at Kimberly. "Still asleep." He reassured himself mentally.

Finishing his business he moved to checking on what supplies they had. Half a gallon of clean water and three granola bars remained. He frowned, this would not last them longer then today. He...he would have to ask Zedd or Goldar or someone for more food. More then likely they would make him beg and grovel for it. Billy swallowed hard pushing the fear down. He could no longer be afraid. He...had to be the leader now...now that Jason and the others were...gone.

"B..Billy!" Kimberly called out rubbing fanatically at her eyes, forcing the sleep away. She had not seen past the fact he was no longer beside her. Her voice held a fear he recognized. His voice had been like that often enough. Instantly he was by her side.

"I'm here Kim." He assured softly, and only then noticed she was shaking. "Are you cold?" Concern in his voice. The room was not warm but to be shivering that hard could be an indication of a fever brought on by infection.

She shook her head and looking into his eyes. Billy could see the tears of pure fear just on the edges of her thick lashes. "Nightmares..." she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" Billy offered, she shook her head again.

Billy regarded her for a moment, giving her a chance to change her mind. When she didn't he simply nodded, "Want something to eat?" he offered. A distraction would help her forget whatever she had dreamed of.

Her stomach growled loudly and Kimberly gave a half smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

The great thing about having a stone slab for a bed was its fast and easy conversion to a table to eat on. Billy pulled out the three granola bars he had left. He didn't have to say anything about the waning food supply. Kimberly understood. He pushed two of the three granola bars towards Kimberly before unwrapping one for himself.

She defiantly pushed one of the granola bar back. "You need this more then me. There's a lot of work to do on Serpentera."

Billy raised an eyebrow regarding her. "When's the last time you ate Kim?"

She frowned and furloughed her brow in thinking. "I'm not sure." she answered truthfully.

"Then it's been far too long." Billy said pushing the second granola bar back to her.

He finished his own granola bar and Kimberly had finished the one she had unwrapped. The third lay unopened between them.

"Kim." Billy's voice was stern but gentle. She couldn't help by smile at his leadership skills.

"Go halfies?" She asked in a slight childish voice.

Billy chuckled. "Go halfies." he said, breaking the granola bar into two pieces.

After they ate and finished most of the water Kimberly began to fidget. "Billy, I kinda of...sort of...need to..um..." she hesitated.

"There's a bucket over there. I had to use it earlier" he warned her since it wouldn't be empty.

Blushing Kimberly found the bucket he had referred to. Looking back she had no reason to worry. Billy was being a perfect gentleman and had turned away from her, giving her the privacy she needed. The sound of her water hitting the bucket was so loud she blushed even deeper. This was just something she would have to get use to. No reason to be embarrassed, she thought, this is a natural human body thing.

Kimberly stood and zipped her pants. "Do you think they'll come for us soon?" She asked. Her question giving Billy unspoken permission to turn around.

He shrugged, "Probably." She nodded. Now all they could do was wait.

****************************Tommy's cell******************************

Squatt and Baboo had been good to there word. Tommy had quickly found himself in the center of his small mattress surrounded with trays full of lush and rich foods. Platters of roasted chicken, lamb chops, pork sausages, braised ox tail, crab legs, flounder stuffed with shrimp not to mention the trays full of fruits and vegetables. Three decanters were also in there. One filled with milk, one with water and one with what smelled a lot like wine.

Tommy looked at the spread. He never ate this well at home. His family had never been very well off financially. He licked his lips as the amazing smell came to his nose. If he was to be fed like this every day, he needed to be careful he could get fat. Grabbing a chicken leg Tommy began to eat. He knew he had to keep his strength up but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He doubted Billy was eating as well as he was. Tommy had decided that Billy could be the only other human Zedd would keep to serve him. And Zedd would probably keep Billy cold, hungry and fearful. Working the poor blue ranger as close to death as he could. Tommy had to help him. He had to keep his eyes and ears open and his mouth shut gathering as much information as he could.

Taking a long drink of cold sweet milk, Tommy began to form a plan of sorts. He would keep up the "pet" act as long as he had too. Even if it took months to find Billy's location. He would be...submissive and defeated. The only thing that worried him was the acting part. He never did well in drama club and had only joined because of Kimberly.

"Enjoying the food, pet Tommy?" Baboo asked drawing Tommy from his thoughts. Tommy lowered his voice and dropped his gaze, he needed to play a part. "Its very good, but why so much?"

"We didn't know what you liked to eat." Squatt said wiping his mouth. "Though I'm not sure how you can eat such icky stuff. Belch."

"Quiet you." Baboo said. Tommy looked up and saw for the first time Baboo was carrying a small tray of food. It was much smaller then what he had been given. Tommy could only see a few cubes of cheese, two slices of chicken breast and a handful of grapes. Another decanter of milk appeared to just barely be staying upright on the tray. Not much of a meal but certainly nothing Squatt and Baboo would be having as a snack.

Baboo saw him looking. "Oh no pet Tommy. This isn't for you." he scolded like one would a begging dog. Turning the tray away slightly.

"That's right, you eat yours. Rita might want to come play later." Squatt add.

Tommy dropped his gaze and obediently began to munch on a lamb chop.

"Good boy." Baboo praised before he and Squatt left the room. Tommy frowned this acting like a pet might be harder to do then he thought.

**************************Billy and Kimberly's cell***********************

"What I wouldn't give for a shower. Even a cold one." Kimberly said softly while picking out bits of dirt from her tangled hair.

"Affirmative. I speculate remaining in this state could cause a break down of skin tissue over time." Billy said absentmindedly. He was on the floor looking for any kind of loose stone or anything that might be able to get them out. He heard Kimberly's gasp and realized he had said the wrong thing. "It takes months for that to happen. I'm sure we will be allowed a bath before then." he said. Kimberly only nodded.

The sound of arguing and footsteps echoing down the cavern walls made Kimberly and Billy stand to attention. Someone was coming.

"No you idiot, I say there cell is this way." One of the voices said.

"Nu-huh it's that way!" the other voice argued back.

"Hello?" Kimberly called out without thinking and Billy shot her a very non-Billy look. In fact it was a very Jason look.

"Oh there you are," Baboo said coming into view, "See told you it was this way." He said to his short blue companion.

"Baboo and Squatt?" Kimberly asked.

"That us!" Squatt said with glee, hoping around a bit.

"Here we brought you some food." Baboo said the tray disappearing from his hands and reappearing in Billy's hands.

"Eat quick because Zedd's coming to take you to see Serpentera soon." Baboo added.

"Zedd's going to show us Serpentera?" Kimberly tried and failed to keep the waver out of her voice.

"Well, as you humans say, duh! It's his Zord after all." Squatt laughed a little as the two turned and left the way they came.

Billy put the tray on the stone bed. "Its not much but it will do."

When the duo was out of sight Kimberly let out a quiet sob and sank to the floor. Her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Kim?" Bill asked, worry in his voice as he reached to help her up.

Kimberly buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry Billy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to be so...strong. I mean...I'm not weak but losing everything and the way Zedd touched me and the nightmares..."

"Kim, I'll keep my promise. He won't hurt you again. I won't work if he does and no amount of...pain will make me change my mind." Billy said looking into her eyes. "But you need to promise me something."

"What?" She asked, wiping away a tear.

Billy's eyes took on a sharp sternness equal to Jason's but lacking the battle ready edge of violence. "You have to do exactly as I say. If I tell you to do something you do it, no questions, no hesitation. Even if I tell you to be quiet or sit still. Even if I talk to you in a way, I never would have considered before all this. Can you do that Kim?"

She nodded an took a deep breath. "Yes, I can."

Billy ruffled her hair. "Good, now let's eat before hood ornament head gets here." Billy smiled as Kimberly truly laughed at his bad joke.

*************************Tommy's cell*************************************

He ate too much. At least Tommy wondered if he had eaten too much. He had tried a little of each platter. He, honestly, hadn't meant to but he had been so hungry and everything has smelled and tasted so good. Blinking, he rubbed at his eyes again. He felt so sleepy.

Maybe he had been drugged. The thought popped into his head like a bubble bursting. Tommy shook his head. The food had tasted fine and he hadn't touched the wine so what...the MILK! It had tastes slightly sweet. He was slipping, he should have caught that after the first sip. Tommy looked at the almost empty milk container. He had drank almost off of it. His arms were starting to feel heavy now and he was having trouble holding himself upright. As the warm embrace of sleep overtook his mind Tommy cussed at himself mentally before drifting into a dreamless darkness.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. I can continue this but only if its wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank everyone for the comments, you keep this story going. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten, in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd's staff.

**************************Billy and Kimberly's cell***********************

There was no sound, not a single change in the world around them but something was wrong. They could feel Lord Zedd coming. It was a strange shift in the air almost like the charged feeling before a violent thunder storm. Kimberly sat on the stone slab and Billy stood by the cell door waiting...

He gave her a quick glance towards Kimberly but she did not meet his gaze. Billy let out a breath, she was listening to him. Only moments ago he had ordered her to be still and silent and no matter what not to look at Zedd or bring any attention to herself.

"Ah there's my special little worker. Are you ready for the day?" Zedd said a smile in his voice. Trailing behind him were a few dozen putties. The putties were carrying ropes, wires, sheets of metal and all manner of tools and metal working items.

Swallowing his fear, Billy nodded with a slight bow. "Yes my lord."

"Excellent! Today will be easy. I am sure you recall how large my precious zord is? Today you will be running diagnosis on what needs to be done to get her operational." Zedd laughed and waved his staff. The bars of the cells vanished.

Billy took a step towards the lord of evil. Kimberly stood silently, eyes still downcast ready to follow.

"Oh there just one more thing." Zedd waved his staff again and Kimberly tilted forward into Billy's arms.

"Kim!" He shouted holding her prone and unconscious form to his chest. "K...Kimberly?"

Zedd laughed at his weakness. "She is fine you fool. Only sleeping. Her...delicate hands are not needed yet on Serpentera. Leave her here for now. Ha ha ha."

Billy turned towards his new lord and Zedd saw a stubbornness sparkle in his blue eyes. Billy opened his mouth to speak but Zedd waved his hand as if pushing away Billy's concern before his voiced it.

"I have already given orders that no one is to touch her in your absence." Zedd assured.

Billy cradled her head gently. Leaving her on the stone slab all day would surly bruise her but he dared not risk asking anything else. Lifting Kimberly carefully he gently placed her on the stone slab and covered her with the thin emergency blanket. "I'll be back, I promise." he whispered to her as he moved a stray hair away from her face.

"Let's Go! I don't have all day!" Zedd growled, with a stomp of his foot.

"Yes my lord. " Billy said following him away from the cell. He did not risk looking back at his friend. Maybe if he had he would have seen the two shadows hiding among the rocks.

"I don't like this." Squatt whispered when he was sure Zedd, Billy and the putties were gone. "You heard Zedd, no one's suppose to touch her."

Baboo shook his head. "But Rita ordered we bring her to the toy room." Baboo stood and moved slowly towards the open cage.

"I still don't like it." Squatt whined close on his friend's heels. "Why couldn't Rita get the putties to do this?"

"Because there Zedd's putties. They wouldn't listen. Just help me lift her." Baboo said grabbing Kimberly's legs. "Gently you idiot!" Baboo chastised as Squatt almost dropped her head and shoulders to the floor.

"Sorry sheesh." Squatt said as the two slowly made there way towards Rita's private chambers and her horrible play room.

*******************************Tommy****************************************

Slowly his mind was dragged from the dreamless nothing cause by the sleeping drug. Where was he now? Tommy blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the light around him. Brightly colorful toys and dolls were all around him. All different shapes and sizes from very small to human size to even larger. But there faces were not happy like toys on earth. No, these faces showed pain or sorrow or fear. He knew this room! This was a very bad room to be in. He was in Rita's private lower chambers. To be specific in her toy room. He remembered Rita had once told him that every colorful stuffed animal, every doll, everything here had once been a living soul that she had decided she wanted as a play thing.

Tommy tired to move a bit but his limbs still felt so unnaturally heavy. When he had been under Rita's evil spell. When he had been the evil green ranger this was one of the first rooms she had brought him too. She had played with him here, humiliating and degrading him for fun. When he had been under the spell it was different he wanted to please her at any cost to himself but now a shiver went up his spine. He would have to take it again. He would have to act defeated.

Tommy pushed himself up and for the first time noticed the clothes he was wearing. A clown outfit with all the colors and ruffles it could possibly hold, just what he needed.

"There's my sweet pet, awake are you?" A cold female voice reached his ears. Tommy turned as best as he could towards the sound. Queen Rita's throne was so different from her husband. Her throne was plush and soft. The world she surrounded herself with was a sharp contrast to the metallic throne room of Zedd.

Tommy immediately dropped his gaze the the floor. If she got a good look into his eyes Tommy was sure Rita would be able to see the spark of defiance. After all he had been trying to fight her and free himself from her evil hold once before. She knew him.

"My dear pet, do you remember being here before?" She asked, her fingers drumming on the edge of her velvet lined throne.

Tommy only nodded. He didn't trust his voice to answer. Dark, haunting music began to fill the air.

"Then entertain me. I want to play!" Rita demanded as she twirled her fingers in the air and the life less toys around him began to move and dance. Tommy had no choice, he had to play too.

****************************Serpentera************************************

Billy couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen Serpentera before when he had been in the Mega Zord. Even then it had dwarfed them, but this. This was a whole new ball game. He followed obediently behind as Zedd showed him every inch of his Zord. Well as much as he could anyway. Showing him the whole zord would take days.

"This is the main bridge." Zedd turned in a circle holding his arms up. Billy's was aware his mouth was hanging open in wonder. "Wow!...just wow." he mumbled his voice containing the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning.. Zedd laughed and Billy felt stranger tingling all over his skin. It didn't hurt, more like an odd tickle. "I have given you full access to Serpentera's systems."

Billy placed his hand on a data pad and Serpentera buzzed to life around him, lights and panels turning on. Billy grinned like the Cheshire cat. He couldn't help himself.

"Billy, I want you to begin running diagnosis on her systems. I want a full report when I get back. But don't worry you have putties to keep you company and Goldar will be coming soon too." Zedd turned to leave, the half a dozen putties that had accompanied them to the bridge remained behind.

"As...you wish my lord." Billy said as monotone as he could.

Trying to ignore there burbling, Billy set to work. Maybe if he did a good job he could ask Lord Zedd for more food or some softer bedding. His mind drifted to Kimberly for a moment but he had to push her to the back for now. He had work to do.

*******************************The toy room*************************************

Tommy kept up his false smile as he flipped and jumped and danced across the floor with the other toys. It was like one huge out of control party and Rita was getting some kind of twisted pleasure out of it all. Tommy was beginning to pant. How long had he been dancing in this place? At least a few hours. His body was starting to feel tired but he couldn't show any weakness. He had to play if he tried to stop, there was no telling what spell she would cast on him.

Suddenly the music stop and the toys around him fell still. The room went dark save for a single beam of light on himself. Tommy turned slowly as another beam of light appear opposite him. He could see the other doll now. In her pink tutu with sparkly glittery shoes. Her lips painted red with swirls of red on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat. This beautiful human size ballerina doll that awaited his touch was the spitting image of Kimberly.

"Dance with her." Rita commanded from somewhere in the dark.

Tommy swallowed silently and reached for the gloved hands of the doll. He wondered what she was made of. Wood perhaps? He could feel nothing through her gloves. At his slight touch, she slipped around him dancing with such grace. Moving in a way he knew to be ballet but he did not know the steps to match her magically induced movements. He was clumsy and foolish in his accompaniment of her. He could hear Rita laughing at him. Tommy bit his lip and glanced at the doll again. She was so perfect so...he felt his heart go cold. The doll, its eyes were closed! None of the other toys had closed eyes. Oh god, please tell him he wasn't dancing with a corpse? He...he would lose his mind if that was the case.

The ballerina doll twirled again, stopping in front of him she lifted her back leg high, and instantly Tommy held her waist. She would fall if he didn't. She...she was warm! His eyes went wide and Tommy gasped involuntarily. Then...then that would mean...

"STOP!" Rita screamed and the room filled with dark smoke. The warm being in his hands was ripped away and when he next opened his eyes he was back in the cage he had first occupied. He was alone this time, not a putty to be seen. Tommy stared at his hands, he could still feel the warmth there. "Kimberly?" he whispered to the empty space around him. Was she alive?

**********************************Serpentera********************************

Billy rubbed at his eyes again looking at the charts and number that flew over the main screen. His crack glasses were starting to be an issues in regards to eye strain. The putties had long ago become tired of watching him and had gone outside of the zord to do whatever it was putties do when not being ordered around. They had brought him a snack a few hours ago but had left him just as alone as before. Billy didn't need to be watched. At this rate, Zedd would have trouble tearing him away from such fascinating work.

"Hello young genius." A gentle and sage like voice spoke softly from behind Billy.

Billy spun around nearly falling from his chair. The white rabbit gremlin like creature chuckled gently at him. "I will not hurt you, my name is Finster."

"You're...you're there scientist and the monster maker?" Billy asked. He was pretty sure Tommy said that was the name of the monster creator.

"Yes I am and might I say you rangers did do a number on quite a few of my creatures. Very well played." Finster smiled.

Billy shook his head, was this minion of evil actually being somewhat fair. Like this is all a game? Like he and his friends were just play things.

"Now I must say I am happy to meet a fellow great mind. Some of those weapons to made to fight off my monster were ingenues and from one so young."

Billy snorted. "Save your praise." Then he frowned, that had come out harsher then we meant it to.

Finster took no mind. "I'll get down to business then. Lord Zedd sent me. He wishes me to fix your eye sight."

"My eyes?" Billy asked fingering his cracked glasses.

"Yes, lord Zedd wants you working as efficiently as possible. Now this will only hurt for a second." Finster assured pulling out a long needle from a bag that Billy had not noticed he was holding till now.

Billy stood backing away. "N...No!" He was unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Now my young scientist, don't be like that. It will be worse for you if I need to request Goldar or the putties to help me by holding you down. They will not be gentle with you." Finster said but he made no approach.

Billy sighed and came back to the white rabbit minion. "Where does that goes?" he indicated the needle.

"Right between the eyes. Now hold still." Finster chastised as Billy felt a sting of the needle point pressing between his eye brows. Everything went fuzzy and for a moment he was dizzy. Then is pasted. Removing his glasses Billy couldn't believe it. The world was sharper and clear then ever before even with his glasses.

"I...thank you." He said to Finster, who was putting the needle away.

"No need for thanks, but I suggest you finish up. Goldar will be coming to take you back to you're cell soon. You're shift is done for the day." Finster said standing up with his bag in hand.

Billy licked his lips. "Not lord Zedd?" Billy asked.

Finster shook his head. "My lord has pressing business to attend on earth." Billy frowned. He doubted Goldar would be willing to give him and Kimberly more food and softer bedding.

Billy watched the strange creature go back out the way he came. Gently Billy touched his eyes. He could see, he could really see.

"Fascinating." he whispered to himself.

***************************Kimberly's dream********************************

It was dark but she wasn't frightened. Kimberly walked towards a point of light she could see far away. Soon a path of blue crystal shards lined the darkness. Unable to stop herself she giggled and hurried down the path. She felt so strangely happy and at peace. Soon she found herself in a crystal forest. The path became lined with crystal yellow flowers. Black crystal vines wound delicately around blue and green tree trunks. White diamond like leaves hung above her. Clusters of pink and red crystal flowers burst forth here and there. Everything glowed with a soft and dreamy light. If felt so safe and good here. Kimberly stopped as the sound of someone sobbing reached her ears. That sound seems so out of place in this crystal forest. Turning off her blue path and onto a pink one she followed the sound.

There...she could make out a man. His back was to her and he was crying. Mumbling words that sounded like a prayer mixed with a song. Kimberly went closer stopping just a few feet away from the stranger.

"Why are you crying?" her voice came out more child like and innocent then one would think possible for a teenager.

The man in white robes spun suddenly to face her. "Kimberly?" he questioned, surprise on his face.

"Zordon?" She asked before she felt herself falling and everything went black.

Duh duh DUH! Please review. I can continue this but only if its wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to thank everyone for the comments, you keep this story going. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten, in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd's staff.

**************************Rita's private chambers***********************

The empress of evil was worried. She had already screamed at her minions to leave her chambers and she did not find these new human servants Zedd was sending up from earth to her liking. There were too afraid of her and there new surroundings to be of any use yet. Quickly she paced her chamber floors, wringing her hands, the only sound to be heard was the flurry of her shirts as they moved across the floor. She only wanted to have some fun. After all her dear "husband" was on earth this very moment picking out human females for his harem. She...she was angry and she knew she shouldn't be. Even her father had had a harem. She had been raised around it. Stomping her foot she growled slightly. She had expected Tommy to cry and sob but she never thought he would actually have the nerve to touch was she hoped had appeared to be the dead body of his girlfriend.

Rita frowned. She would have to do something. Tommy could not be allowed to think Kimberly was alive. It might give him some fight back...but what could she do? Zedd had forbidden anyone from touching her in his absence and she had already gone against him in that aspect.

Zedd need to have the blue ranger willing to work and serve him was too great to risk harming Kimberly. Rita sighed, an no matter what spell they used or how they tortured him the blue ranger spirit was too strong when it came to his friends. If she died, he would never serve lord Zedd and in turn Zedd would punish her.

Sighing again, she climbed the few stairs to her throne. It was a risk but she would have to drug Tommy again and use the crystal of dreams to make him think it was never real. She would have to act soon. Zedd was due to return with more slaves shortly.

******************************Crystal power dimension************************

Zordon looked to where his pink ranger had been standing only a moment before. She had been partly see through and shimmering with pink energy. But there was no mistaking her. Zordon grinned, he couldn't believe it! One of his rangers was still alive! Turning back to the erected crystal grave stones behind him, he said a few words in ancient tongue and the pink grave stone shattered and vanished.

Standing, he hurried farther down the path, towards a little cottage made of white crystals. Even though the outside was of a simple looking structure, the inside was a facility that matched the command center. Buttons, lights, wires, screens, alarms. It was so complicated even Billy would have a hard time understanding how it worked. Zordon began pushing buttons and typing code. Kimberly had astral protected to him. More then likely guided by the sorrow and love he had been projecting into the universe for his fallen children. He knew she had too much pink energy but now he was glad of it for it fueled her dreams. Where ever she was she was sleeping, possibly spell induced. If she had survived there was a chance one or two of the other might have as well. And the sparkling pink energy around her proved one thing. Her power coin was still intact even if she had no access to it.

He needed to work quickly.

************************Caverns under the moon*****************************

Billy walked silently behind Goldar as he lead the way through the caverns. Other then calling him worm and telling him to hurry Goldar had not spoken a word to him. Every once and awhile he would pull on the chains around Billy hands but it seemed more out of habit then wanting to hurry the blue ranger along.

Billy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in when they turned the corner and his cell came into view. There was Kimberly, just as he had left her, still and sleeping. As Billy stepped into the cell his chains, as before, melted into the air around him. He immediately went to the stone slab."Hey Kim."" he whispered kneeling down, gently shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Kim." he said a bit louder, shaking slightly harder.

Mocking laughter from behind him made Billy spin around quickly on his heels. He had expected Goldar to leave right away as he had always done before. But no, there he was leaning against the stone outside the cage, his arms folded across his chest, with a smirk on his face.

"You think it's that easy to break a sleep spell?" Goldar teased coldly.

"I...how do I wake her?" Billy asked, his voice far from brave.

"What is it they do in your fairy tales human? A kiss, isn't it?" Goldar laughed again as Billy's face went slightly pale.

Billy watched but he couldn't tell if Goldar was lying or not. Billy frowned, Kimberly was beautiful, even when she was dirty and half starved, but stealing a kiss? That...That wasn't Billy's style at all and certainly not from his best friend. Moving a stray hair out of the way he brought his lips close to her mouth. "Sorry Kim." He whispered the apology as his lips made contact. Billy's eyes went wide, she was so soft and felt so nice. Immediately he berated himself for enjoying the contact and pulled away. "Kim?" He questioned softly, his face blushing crimson.

She still didn't move and Goldar's deep laugh filled the cavern again. "Hahahaha! You fool! You should see your face! What an idiot!" Goldar tossed him a small bag of pink powder and Billy recognized it as the same powder he had seen Zedd give the putties before they brought Kimberly to the throne room the first time.

"Sprinkle it on her you fool." Goldar commanded. Billy took a pinch of the sparkling powder and did as he was told. Instantly Kimberly began to move and her eyes started to flutter open.

She yawned. "Billy? Hi." her voice was child-like, still heavy with sleep.

He smiled at her, glad she was unaware of his stolen kiss. "Hey Kim."

"Get up you worms!" At Goldar's shout, Kimberly startled almost falling off the slab but Billy caught her. Goldar continued. "Lord Zedd has commanded I take you both to get cleaned up. So hurry I don't have all day."

Without another word, Billy and Kimberly left the cell, the chains appearing again the moment they did. Kimberly watched her friend walk in front of her. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he didn't appear to be struggling to see. She would have to ask him about that. When it was safe to talk anyway. Goldar continued to lead them up and up, through hallway and staircase. Kimberly looked at the candle sconces on the wall. They were the same screaming faces she had seen before when she had been kidnapped to that one dark dimension. She took a half step closer to Billy as a black door slide opened. They were on a cat walk, or some kind of supervisor walkway. Below she could she a kitchen the size of the youth center. Putties were everywhere, also monsters she had never seen before all wearing chef and cook uniforms but it wasn't the monster and putties that surprised her. No, it was the humans, people just like her and Billy also cooking and giving orders to putties. Oh and the smell. It smelled so good! There was so much food being prepared that Kimberly felt herself start to salivate as her tummy rumbled loudly. Goldar laughed at that but she didn't hear him, she was too transfixed on the sight below her.

Billy frowned. At least working on Sepentera the putties had brought him a snack. Kimberly had yet to realize it but Goldar was just being cruel. He had no intention of letting them eat the food they were seeing. Billy shook his head. He should have saved what little he had been given today for Kim. With a sudden jolt Goldar had them moving again. Kimberly let out a slightly pained whimper as the warmth of the kitchen receded away. She was so hungry but she laid a hand across her belly silencing her stomach as best she could. There was no point in complaining.

They walked a bit more until they came to a door guarded by putties. It was a lavish rich magical looking door with strange carvings and jewels adorning it. The Putties bowed to Goldar and each grabbing a handle, pulling open the bedazzled door. Beautiful white light filled the area. It was almost blinding for a moment but Billy blinked, adjusting his eyes. Before them was a very large rectangular shaped room. An obvious shower and bath area but nothing like the gym showers common at school. Just inside the door the walls were shelved and lined with a variety of shampoos, conditioners, deep conditions, hair dye and all manner of hair treatments. There must have been over 200 choices of product. After that were piles of folded fluffy towels in various shapes and sizes. The longer white tiled walls were lined on each side with ten large shower heads about five feet apart. A long bamboo bench with a short glass etched top divided the two area. At the very back appeared to be a very large pool, almost like a small lake.

"Its a bath house." Kimberly mumbled slightly. Trini had showed her pictures of the bath house she had visited in China one summer. Group bathing in some of the more out of the way areas was still common but they were usually divided by the sexes. Not open like this.

"Hurry up and bathe." Goldar growled leaning against the now closed door.

Kimberly look at Billy, his face matching her own discomfort. It was obvious they wouldn't be getting any privacy. Looking over the shelves of options, Kimberly grabbed a bottle of strawberry fizz shampoo and condition.

"You go left, I'll be on the right." Billy offered after grabbing his choice and towels. Kimberly nodded.

Slowly Kimberly began to peel off her filthy and torn clothes. She could hear the water turn on over on Billy's side. She sighed, wanting to look towards her new leader for reassurance but that would be wrong. After all she trusted him not to peek at her, she should do the same. Turning on the faucet, clean warm water poured out cascading around her sore and tired body. Making it as warm as she could stand Kimberly began to scrub briskly at the layer of dirt, sweat, blood and tears that had stuck so well to her skin. "Ugh...gross." she muttered watching the water turn gray and brown as it flowed into the drain. Grabbing her shampoo she began to lather up, taking in the sweet strawberry scent, when a clang of metal hitting tile drew her attention back towards the door.

Goldar had removed his amour cup and had dropped it to the ground besides him. His hands were working and moving along something Kimberly first mistook for his tail from the girth and fuzziness of it.

Goldar licked his lips and smiled at her. "I always thought you were cute pink ranger."

Kimberly let out a small squeak and spun away. It was very apparent now what Goldar was doing.

"Don't be like that," he almost purred from across the room. "Lord Zedd said no one was to touch...mmm...you, he never said I couldn't..ooh...look. Pose for me pretty girl." Kimberly continued to look at the wall ignoring the beast behind her, Goldar sweetened his offer. "Pose for me Kimberly and I'll let you pick whatever you want from the kitchen to eat."

That did it. It had almost been a week since her last real meal but she couldn't she...she had to try to bargain. "If I pose, will you let Billy pick something too?" She asked still facing the wall.

"Kim don't." Billy said, his voice echoing. He was not facing her. "I...I'm not hungry." It was a blatant lie and she knew it.

"Yes, you can both eat." Goldar promised, his voice taking on a deep desire. "Now pose for me."

Kimberly set her resolved and turned to Goldar. Slowly she moved her hands across her breasts and hips. "Ohh...yes..." he said watching her touch herself and pose suggestively. Kimberly could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She wasn't sure when she had started crying but she began to hiccup a little.

"Kim! Are you alright?" Billy demanded. He could feel her change in emotions and he could hear her crying hiccups.

"She's fine you idiot!" Goldar snapped back. "More...do more..." he panted at her.

"GOLDAR!" Rita's voice reverberated through the air of the room as if she was in the room with them. "Get in here. NOW!"

It was so startling that Kimberly slipped on the tile and landed on her tail bone. Goldar had no time to watch though, he was already grabbing at his missing armor piece, his pleasure suddenly forgotten.

"Remain here until my return." He ordered them, slipping away through the doors. "Out of my way!" He smacked a putty as the doors closed behind him.

"Kim?" Billy asked softly. He still had not turned to face her but he had finished his shower and tied a towel around his waist. Another towel was draped over his shoulders.

"Just...hiccup... give me a second." She answered. Billy stood quietly waiting as he heard the water turn off. The room was so quiet now.

"Okay." Kimberly's said. Billy turned to face her but Kimberly wouldn't meet his gaze. A white towel was wrapped and folded tightly around her body.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as Billy approached her. "I just...I just wanted to help provide for us. You've been doing all the sacrificing for me. It...it wasn't that bad but I..." Billy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me Kim." He said with a smile in his gentle voice.

She looked up, forgetting how blue Billy's eyes were without his glasses on. He smiled fondly and his eyes held a warm understanding. "I don't think any less of you Kim. I promise."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I think it would be a good idea for us to wash our clothes while we are in here. We may not get a chance again."

"Affirmative." Billy said grabbing his dirty clothes from the floor. Going back to his side he turned the water on and began to scrub. Kimberly doing the same. Even if they were wet, clean clothes sounded wonderful right now.

**************************Tommy's cell**********************************

Tommy was bored. He could only practice his karate so much, his mind needed stimulation as much as his body did. Tommy rolled over on the futon mattress. What he wouldn't give for a book right about now. Heck, he'd settle for his algebra book at this point. Picking at the lint on his bed he sighed. At least he was no longer in that silly clown outfit.

"Hello pet." Tommy didn't even look up as Goldar's voice reached his ears. "Rita wants to see you."

Tommy simply nodded and stood. Goldar pushed him forward, funny there were no chains this time and no extra putties to guard him. Maybe they really did believe his spirit was shattered. "I take it you remember the way?" Goldar asked. Tommy nodded again. Yes, he knew the way. He remembered every moment from being under Rita's evil spell and how good being evil had felt. He had never told his friends that.

Walking into Rita's throne room a shiver of deja vu went up his spine. The air was thick with sweet and exotic smelling incense. "Come here my pet." Rita beckoned with her hand. Even though every fiber of his body screamed it was a dangerous he could do nothing but obey. Keeping his eyes low he approached Empress Rita, he bowed submissively. 

"Good boy, come. Come." She said, patting a plush red pillow at her feet. Tommy obeyed and sat on the pillow. "Turn around." She said in a voice so soft it was almost motherly. Tommy did as he was asked. His back was now towards Rita and she was merely inches from him. Suddenly he felt something brush through his long hair, his head snapping up in panic. "Shh shh shh." She cooed. " Be a good boy. Let me brush out the knots."

Slowly and steadily queen Rita, empress of evil, lady of darkness, brushed and combed Tommy's hair. At first he remained on guard but as the minutes ticked by he began to relax and enjoy the sensation of being groomed. He was starting to feel strangely sleepy as Rita began to braid his hair. After half an hour Tommy's head dropped and he slipped into slumber. Rita caught him and set his head down carefully on the red cushion. Tommy was now just like a dog, curled up at his mistresses feet. Rita spoke some words and laid her hand over Tommy's forehead. "Kimberly is no more. It was nothing but a dream. She is gone." As she spoke the words, tears silently dripped from under Tommy's closed eyes.

Rita pulled back and smiled. There that spell should cover any lose ends and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Please review. Reviews help move my creative sprint.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry this chapter has been so long in the making. It extra long just for my amazing fans.

I want to thank everyone for the comments, you keep this story going. I am basing this short (relatively speaking) story on a picture someone drew on deviant art. Here is the link art/Lord-Zedd-282992783 This may be edging a little close to the teen limit so I recommend this story for over the age of 16. If it gets darker in later chapters, should I choose to continue it, I'll change the rating to mature.

Also for those who think Tommy could not have been beaten, in the search for the Zeo crystal when Zedd fights Tommy he is more than a match for the ranger. The fight only ends in a stalemate when Tommy gets in a lucky shot and breaks Zedd's staff.

**************************Zordon's dimensional home***********************

Zordon leaned back with a sigh and cracked his back No matter how many times he searched or what parameters he entered into the computer he could not get a lock on his pink ranger or her coin. Zedd must have her hidden deep within his castle. Zordon frowned deeply, his face wrinkling with lines of age and wisdom. When he saw her besides looking dirty and a little too thin Kimberly had seemed mostly intact emotionally. Zedd...he must not have done anything like that to Kimberly, at least not yet. His stomach churned at the thoughts. Evil knew no mercy and Zedd...rumors of the cruel way he treated females of all species from all corners of the galaxy had reached Zordon even here in this distant place.

Zordon took a moment to refocus...then an idea struck him. He had not seen what had happened to alpha 5, perhaps he could see about getting the little robots location or maybe even perhaps get him back online and retrieve his last memory banks. Zedd has a habit of taking trophies and the little robot was of some value. Zedd trophy taking was well know throughout the galaxy. That was possibly the only reason for Kimberly still being alive. Pressing more controls Zordon typed out a special code and sent it relaying into space.

Now all he could do was wait...and hope.

*****************************In the bath chamber*****************************

Kimberly and Billy sat silently next to each other on the long wooden bench. It had been hours since Goldar had left them and commanded they remained there. The clothes they had washed earlier were dry mostly and they had redressed. Other then Billy explaining about his eyes and how Finster had fixed them the duo was mostly silent.

Kimberly sighed softly, as the sound of her stomach growling broke the quiet. At least they had plenty of water to drink, she thought, placing a hand over the noisy organ.

Billy sighed and put his hands into his lap, leaning down a bit. "I'm sorry Kim. When the putties brought me a snack earlier. I should have saved it for you."

Kim shook her head slightly. "I'm okay Billy, besides brain power needs a lot of energy."

Billy growled a little in anger and suddenly stood. Crossing the small distant to the white tile shower wall he hit it with a fist, growling in frustration. Tears burned in his eyes. Kim wasn't okay. It had been only a week and she was losing weight rapidly. Her cheeks were becoming hollow and her eyes sunken. Billy was aware he wasn't doing well either but...he couldn't bare to see his best friend suffering.

Kimberly said not a word at his outburst she only looked at the floor. She would never voice it to Billy but she was losing hope.

The noise of metal sliding over the tile drew there attention to the main doors. Billy promptly wiped at his eyes, dismissing the tears, as two forms came in and approached them.

"Squatt and Baboo." Kim said quietly at there approach.

"Oh good you're all clean." Baboo praised as if they were children and he had expected them not to bath properly.

"Zedd will like that." Squatt added nodding, as he looked them up and down.

Billy raised an eyebrow. " Z...Lord Zedd has returned?" He risked asking. These two were not the brightest of baddies, just well just a little smarter then some of the putties.

"Oh yes now come with us please." Baboo said with a turn moving back towards the door.

"We know Goldar told you to wait for him but he's going to be gone for awhile. A new batch of humans just arrived." Squatt said as the group now walked out the doors, the door putties bowing as they passed.

"Like the ones we saw in the kitchen?" Kimberly asked with slight hesitation. She...she wasn't sure if it was alright to talk to them.

"Oh yes the finest chefs from all around the earth were brought here, not only to feed the slave humans but also Zedd pets." Baboo waved his hands with such bravado.

"Yeah, lord Zedd takes good care of his pets...so long as they please him." Squatt said taking a turn into a well lit hallway.

Billy stopped short, Kimberly bumping into him. This was not the way the came before. From what he understood of the castle layout this was going high up in the castle, not back down to there underground cell.

"Well come on!" Baboo chastised.

Billy nodded and started walking again being the monster duo. His body language was the only thing Kimberly could read. She swallowed hard...this direction lead towards Zedd's chambers. She shivered at the though of him licking and touching her again. Billy almost sensing this, reached backed and squeezed her hand ever so slightly and quickly. It was a small gesture of reassurance and it was risky but it made her feel slightly stronger. They passed the balcony room, Billy nudged Kimberly and she looked at the earth. It was nice still seeing earth was there.

After a few more corridors they could see it now, Lord Zedd gigantic chrome chamber door with the Z on it. Babbo and Squatt stopped. For the first time Billy noticed the path divided. He hadn't seen that on the first walk here. Perhaps it was new or perhaps he had been so broken he hadn't seen it. There was the straight walkway that lead right to the door of Lord Zedd, but now there were two side walkways. One to the left and one to the right.

"Oh dear...was it left or right? I think it was right." Baboo asked his blueberry shaped friend.

"I think its left." Squatt said wiping at his mouth.

"No, its right I'm sure." Baboo frowned.

"Its left and you're going to get in trouble." Squatt replied before the two began to argue.

Billy and Kim merely stood there as they argued. Had they had more hope or a plan running away would have seemed like an option but where would they go? No...No Billy was forming a plan. It could take a very long time but he would get out of here with Kim if it was the last thing he ever did.

"What are you fools doing?!" Goldar's voice filled the corridor behind them. Kimberly step a bit closer to Billy as Goldar came upon them. He gave her a quick smirk before addressing the two other minions. "Why have they not been taking to there new chambers yet?"

"We...weren't sure which was it was." Squatt said covering his head a bit.

"Fools! Harem on the left, bedchambers on the right! Its not hard. And why didn't you chain them?" Goldar frowned.

"Well they haven't been any trouble." Baboo countered.

"Yeah there spirit is all gone." Squatt said.

Goldar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And if Zedd had seen you leading them around unchained?" Billy watched as a thought dawned on Squatt and Baboo at the same time.

"We...we didn't think of that!" Baboo frowned obviously scared now.

"Please don't tell him!" Squatt begged.

Kimberly snorted. They deserved to be in trouble but she suddenly felt badly for it. She couldn't think of any reason why she felt angry at the duo but her anger was there.

"I will take them to there new chambers but first." Goldar turned and looked her right in the eyes. "A deal is a deal. What do you want to eat?" He demanded. Kimberly blinked confused. Goldar sighed. "I don't have all day."

She glanced at Billy, her mind rapidly going through the food options she had seen earlier. "Um...pizza?" She asked.

Goldar nodded. "You two morons! Go get them pizza." He ordered Squatt and Baboo hurrying away.

Turning his attention back to Billy and Kimberly he spoke "I trust the chains will not be needed?" Both of them looked at the ground. "Good, now walk."

Turning sharply to the right the two teens walked behind Goldar. There were no other doors or corridors leading from this hallway. It ended with a door. One side royal blue with light pink gems the other side a cotton candy pink with dark blue gems.

"Place your hands on the door." Goldar order. Billy swallowed, before reaching out to the blue door. Laying his right palm against the door. Kimberly followed his lead and placed her hand on the pink door. There was a flash of light and they both covered their eyes drawing back. It was over in an instant. "This doors are now encoded to you. Only you may enter, no other humans will be able to get past these doors. My lord of course will be able to enter as he pleases." As Goldar spoke the door opened slowly on there own.

Kimberly and Billy blinked..no, it was impossible! The room that lay before them was huge. The high cut ceiling, stone work, pillars and marble indicated at one time this had been some kind of grand ball room, maybe even a throne room. It was also very messy with items randomly strewn about but...Billy knew these items! His bed, his actually bed from his house was on one side of the room along with his computers and books and charts. Even...even his old teddy bear, he could just see it peeking out from his blue comforter.

Kimberly looked, directly across the room from Billy's bed was her own bed. Her fluffy pink comforter and sheets easy to see under her princess pink mesh netting. She hadn't had that over her bed since she was fourteen. Zedd's putties must have found it in her closest. Speaking of, a large free standing white and golden wardrobe was next to the bed along with her vanity, floor length mirror and a few bits of make up and clothes were tossed about along with some magazines. Glancing inside the wardrobe, she not only saw some of her own clothing but dresses she never could have imagined...the labels, they were all designer!

In the center of the room was some gym equipment. Not much, a few weights and some mats but it would be enough to keep them working out and healthy. Kimberly's eyes continued to search the room. There was a paper partition that she hoped had a bathroom behind it and...Kim's felt her breath leave her body for a moment. At the far end of the room was a swing, just like the kind in the park she use to play on. It was attached strongly to the ceiling and faced the small balcony. Yes, a small opening in the wall from which she could see the stars.

It was a beautiful prison.

*******************************Tommy's cell***************************

Tommy dry heaved again, shaking. His body had long ago run out of tears. He hurt...everything hurt. His body, his heart, his mind, his very soul was in pain. He went over the battle again and again in his mind. God how...how could he have let that happen to Kimberly? Innocent, sweet, caring Kimberly. If only he had been faster. If only he had been a better fighter or smarter.

He could still see her falling, every time he closed his eyes he saw her collapsing surrounded by putties with weapons, into a pool of blood.

"What's wrong with pet Tommy?" Squatt asked worry apparent in his voice. He was carefully balancing several boxed of pizza in his hands.

"I don't know but he sure doesn't look good." Baboo added kneeling near the bars of Tommy's cage. "I think we better tell Finster."

Tommy watched them go. The could tell Finster all they liked but he had come to a decision. The first opportunity he got he was going to go be with Kimberly..

He was going to die.

******************Kimberly and Billy***********************************

Goldar had left them alone after Squatt and Baboo had brought them a large number of pizzas. Apparently Kimberly should have specified what she wanted on the pizza. Instead the more comically then scary duo had brought a wide selection. Kimberly dug in without thinking. Wholly enjoying the white pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms and ham.

After her third slice Billy stopped her. "Don't eat anymore. We...we haven't had a lot to eat in days. There's a good chance our bodies will reject the food if you eat much more."

Kimberly pouted at Billy's polite warning about throwing up. "But...what if they don't feed us again for days?"

"I think they will Kim, after all..." Billy gestured to the room around them. "Were moving up in the world." It was a bad joke but it made Kim smile a bit and she gave his arm a playful smack. Wiping her hands and mouth clean she walked over to her side of the room and began to clean up. "You know the putties could have been a little more gentle with our stuff."

Billy snorted. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Kim." he said from his side of the room, though he did agree with her. His one computer monitor was cracked and his papers were a mess. He hated disorder.

It took a few hours but the teens had everything relatively cleaned up. Kimberly stretched and walked towards the swing facing the stars outside. Plopping down on the seat she gave no thought as she began to swing gently back and forth. It was...comforting in a way.

Billy watched Kim for a bit. She was hiding it well but he knew better. She was getting seriously depressed and hopeless. He sighed, she currently, was his reason for pushing on but if she didn't have a reason she could very well fade away. Dying of a broken heart. It wasn't medically unheard of.

The door suddenly slammed open. "There's my clever pet! Excellent work on Serpentera! I read all the reports and scans. Such clever progress." Zedd said coming into the room a group of putties hot on his heels. They seemed to be trying to fix a fancy robe Zedd now wore as he walked. Billy stood still as Zedd came close to him. Zedd did a slow circle around Billy and for his part Billy looked at the floor.

"And my pretty fire bird. Do you like the perch my dear? I had it added just for you." Zedd turned his attention now towards Kimberly and moved to where she was on the swing. Zedd reached out and ran his clawed fingers slowly down her pale neck. "My beautiful fire bird. How I've wanted to have you in my palace for so long. You brighten up the place. Hahaha!" He laughed and Kimberly giggled slightly as one of Zedd fingers tickled quickly under her chin. She couldn't help it. "What a pretty laugh you have pet." he whispered in her ear. Kimberly began to tremble but Zedd had already turned away from her. "Bring the boxes." At his command one putty approached Billy and another Lord Zedd and Kimberly. Each putty in turned knelled, holding the boxes out. "I want you to wear this tonight for dinner in my harem. Both of you." Zedd glanced at Billy. "I'll send Goldar when its time."

As soon as the door shut Billy sprinted to Kim's side looking for injury. Sighing when he saw none had been done to her. Her hands were holing the pink cloth from the box. "Billy? What is this?"

********************Finster's workshop**************************************

"And we just found him like this." Baboo worried as the putties who had dragged Tommy to the workshop put him on the floor. "There...there not suppose to shake like that are they?"

"No, they are not. Secure him to the table. I will begin scanning him immediately." Tommy felt a pair of rough clay hands under his arms and another on his legs. Suddenly a bright light was in his eyes and he flinched. He could feel thick leather straps securing his arms and legs down to the table.

"Now the scan will take a bit. You better get back to lord Zedd. You know he is officially celebrating his defeat of the planet earth tonight." Finster reminded them.

"Awww do we have to? I don't like all those female humans he brought up. They scream too much." Squatt whined.

"They will grow accustomed to us and being here. They'll stop screaming soon." Finster promised. Tommy could feel a needle going into his skin taking out some blood for examination.

"I know Rita's not happy they are here." Baboo added softly. There was a strange collective energy in the air. Tommy could feel it.

"If Rita had her way none of them would be here." Squatt added and then yelped as Baboo hit him. Something...something about how he said that. Tommy felt his mind wander back to the battle...no, no everyone one dead but...his eyes flashed opened and he thrashed on the table suddenly. Scaring the trio in the workshop. That's right Billy! Billy, he was here someplace working on Serpentera. Tommy could kick himself. How had he forgotten that?

"Settle down! Be still! Stop pet Tommy!" they shouted at him. Tommy felt another needle prick his skin and everything started going fuzzy.

"There, that will calm him..." Finster's voice drifted into his ears before everything went dark.

************************Rita's private chambers*****************************

Rita sighed and looked down at her best dress. Tonight...she should be happy tonight. The earth was hers, the power rangers dead or enslaved but she just wasn't happy.

"Ah my queen, how lovely to see you." Zedd said coming into the room. His red formal robe was done and now the putties just followed him about as he wished. Rita frowned but greeted her husband with the proper pleasantries.

"Zeddie, I'm not liking these new humans slaves. Must you have so many? The few you have sent to work in my chambers are too stupid and ugly. I don't like looking at them." Rita pouted at her husband. It wasn't true, well not fully true.

"Enough of that. They are here to stay my queen. I like my play things. They are my play things. Just like you have your special toys." Zedd growled. "And when I say not to touch my fire bird I mean it." Zedd glowed red and Rita recoiled slightly but his rage was over in a moment. "Now get dressed my precious queen. I want to show you the harem tonight."

Rita sighed as Zedd left and began to change her clothes. It was tradition. She would see the harem once and then never again. It was royal, it was natural, it was expected.

So why did it hurt so much?

*******************************Kim and Billy's room***********************

"I look ridiculous." Kimberly frowned looking at her refection in the mirror.

"You?" Billy called from across the room. "Have you seen these pants?" Kimberly turned and busted out into giggles. Billy frowned at her. "Oh hardy har har."

"I'm sorry Billy. Really I am." Kimberly promised as Billy joined her looking into the mirror, placing his arm around her shoulders. "But what is Zedd thinking?"

"I do believe we look like something out of 1001 Arabian Nights. " Billy added. Indeed the flowing outfits of thin soft material seemed strangely exotic to the two teens. Like something from a story book.

Kimberly shrugged, " Well Zedd does keep saying harem." She struggled to adjust the pink face veil.

"Here let me." Billy said gently coming behind her to tight it on correctly.

"Why thank you." Kimberly smiled.

There was a knock on the door. That was a first. "Are you dressed?" Goldar called from behind the doorway.

Billy and Kimberly exchanged a look. Goldar had seen them naked, why would he be concerned if they were dressed? Kimberly shrugged as Billy answered. "Yes, we are."

The door opened and without another word they followed Goldar down the single hallway and then continued to the left. They could hear voices now, laughing, talking, singing and music. It sounded so foreign to them. So forgotten and strange.

Putties awaited at another set of doors. With a bowed they opened the doors. Kimberly felt her jaw drop. It was like a circus, mixed with a feast, mixed with the wildest part she had ever been too. The room was an light orange color with draperies on the walls. Long yet very short dark wooden tables were everywhere. They were covered in plate and plates of different foods. Fruit, fish, vegetables, chicken, lamb, beef, crab, shrimp everything! Sweet wine and ales were on the tables. A large pile of pillows lay all around the tables, sitting on them were women. Every race, color size and shape was represented here. A group of musicians played on one side of the room. There were shirtless men with large fans blowing a breeze across the room. There were fire breathers and contortionists stationed about. Ribbon dances and strange artists. There was an open space and then set up higher above all were two thrones. Zedd sat upon one and Rita upon the other.

At there arrival Zedd stood and all became silent. "Ah my special guests. Take a seat." He gestured with his staff to one table on the far right that had no one else sitting at it. A single blue and pink cushion were at the table. Billy and Kim sat obediently and with a sharp clap of Zedd's hands everything started up again.

Kimberly hated herself for it but she was starting to enjoy it. The music and other people and the food. It was like some kind of dream. An hour passed before Zedd stood again, Rita also rose from her seat. She was leaving for the night. As she passed everyone bowed.

When the door closed behind her Zedd laughed deeply. Then everything went wild. Women began removing there tops. People began touching each other is very inappropriate ways. Kimberly edged close to Billy as a trio went by groping and laughing. The very handsome man in the trio stopped and began looking Kim up and down. Billy put a protective arm around her waist pulling her into his lap and growled at the man. His eyes taking on a sharp edge of battle. The drunk man walked on, satisfied with the two he had.

"Yes, play my toys." Zedd laughed on his throne as the playtime continued all around him. After a little while he clapped again and people went still. He turned his gaze towards Kimberly and Billy.

"My pretty fire bird. Come, dance for me." Zedd commanded, beckoning her with his hand.

Seeing no choice she stood and stepped into the open space between the throne and the tables and people. The music began again and Kimberly blinked. The firebird suite by Stravinsky. Zedd had a sense of humor. At first her dancing was awkward and shy but then she caught a glimpse of Billy and a thought struck her. After that her dancing became light, beautiful and mesmerizing.

The song ended and Kimberly sunk to the floor. Zedd stomped down his steps from the throne and she stood frightened by his sudden movements. He had never come at her with such animal energy, almost out of control.

"Kimberly..." he whispered her name, his voice dripping with lust and reached for her. Suddenly changing his mind, he moved to the closest girl and yanked her away towards his, what one assumed to be, his bed chamber. Shaking with fright, Kimberly was unaware that Billy had come to her side. With a hand on her shoulder he guided her away from all this and back to there room.

Please review. Reviews help move my creative sprint.


End file.
